The purpose of this research study is to learn how HIV infections and its treatments affect people's eyes and their sight. The objectives of this study are: 1) to monitor secular trends in the incidence of ocular complications of AIDS; 2) to determine the effect of HAART-induced changes in immune status of the incidence and course of ocular complications of AIDS; 3) to determine the characteristics of patients that place them at high risk for ocular complications; and 4) to evaluate the effects of treatments for CMV retinitis and other ocular complications on visual function, quality of life, and survival.